When Worlds Collide
by Piplope
Summary: When the princess heir Nydia is born, Han immediately knows something is wrong. Will Nydia be able to show the clan's she can still be queen? And will Han be able to admit his biggest secret to Queen Rasia? ***I have not read the Crimson Crown yet so no spoilers please.***


When Worlds Collide  
A Seven Realms Series Fanfiction  
By Piplope

_Note: I have not read __The Crimson Crown__ so please don't say I got something wrong or give me spoilers in the comments. Thank you._

Prologue

Queen Rasia was rushed into the hospital wing of her castle. "Hold on your Highness!" Her nurse, Martha shouted. She was lying on a bed, being pushed by Cat, and accompanied by Hanson Alister, the Queen's guard, and a member of the wizard council.  
"Have you called Lord Yann?" Han says catching up with the queen, who shakes her head. "I'll go get him, and meet everyone in the health wing." He says, stopping and then running in the hall the other way.  
"No, left!" Martha shouts as Cat accidently turns right instead of left. Cat quickly stops the bed, the queen almost flying out.  
"I- I'm alright…" Rasia says, scooting back up to the head of the bed, holding her bulging stomach. She squints her eyes in pain.  
"Your highness?" Cat asks as she backs the bed up and backtracks, going left this time.  
"It's just a contraction…" The queen says smiling. "I'll be fine in… in a few minutes…" She says, leaning back.  
Martha hurries alongside Rasia, holding her hand and saying comforting words. After fifteen more minutes of wrong turns and backtracks, the trio finally makes it to the hospital wing, and Rasia is pushed into the delivery room. Inside, there is no bed(hence why the bed Rasia had been sleeping in for weeks had wheels on it) a sink, and a few torches lining the wall that lit the room nicely. A single window was added for natural light that shown over the queen's garden. Once the bed was in place, Martha grabs a cloth and soaks it in cold water before resting it on the queen's head.  
As Rasia enters another contraction, Hanson and Lord Yann enters the room in a rush.  
"Has the baby come yet?" Lord Yann says in his thick western accent. He looks to the queen concerned.  
"No, Yann," Rasia says. Yann goes over to her side and kneels down, taking her hand in his. "I'm fine. It's just a- ooh!" Rasia howls, clutching her swollen stomach in pain as another contraction begins, and then finishes.  
"I- is there anything I can do?" Han asks the queen.  
"You can stand guard outside," Martha asks. "Only let in other nurses in. And no boy's either. Not even Amon."  
Han looks to Lord Yann for a moment.  
"He's the father. He can stay for now." Martha says, getting another pillow to make the queen more comfortable.  
"Ah, yes ma'am." Hanson says, leaving the room.

Hanson waits outside. A few other nurses come in, along with Amon who waits outside with Han. After an hour of not hearing much from the queen, they sit on the ground and simply chat.  
"So do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Han asked.  
Amon shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, I don't think. Either one is a pleasure to have." Han remembered that Amon had twins of his own last year. "Rai'll make a great mother."

Han and Amon waited outside for five hours. Five long hours of waiting and hearing moaning and crying from inside. Whenever he heard Rasia squeal or moan, or shout, he saw Amon tense up. Han felt somewhat the same. He hated knowing how much pain Rasia was in… but unlike Amon, he couldn't 'feel' her pain. So he figured Amon had it worse. But after a few more screams, a small cry can be heard. And then tears of laughter. Han stands up, his keen ears listening through the door. He hears small cries and someone trying to catch their breath.  
"Hey," Han says. "I think it's safe to go in.  
Just to be safe, Han made sure that Amon opened the door. The two stepped in, and saw the queen cradling a small pink-thing in her arms. But the queen didn't look good. Her eyes were half opened and her face was covered in sweat, despite the cold air in the room. She looked like she was going to pass out and sleep for a week.  
"Your highness," Amon said, being the gentleman he was, bowed placing his right hand over his heart.  
Han thought about doing the same thing, but decided against it. "So…" He says, a little impatient. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
Rasia's tired faced managed to curl into a smile. "It's a girl."  
"Her name is Nydia," Lord Yann said. "It means nest."  
_Yes, because girls love being named after something animals sleep in,_ Han thought, but kept it to himself. He looked over at the baby girl, pink against her mother's skin. The baby had already fallen asleep.  
Wile everyone else swooned over the new child, Han wanted to take a few steps back. He would feel much more comfortable back in his own room, next the Rasia's old apartment. Han stumbled backwards, and almost knocked down Queen Marianna's vases.  
"Han?" Amon looked at him puzzled. It had taken forever for Han to earn Amon's trust, but he had done it. After all, if the queen of the Fells trusted Han, why shouldn't Amon.  
"The- the baby…" Han said, not sure if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, or he really did see the blue whisp coming up from the newborn.  
"What?" Yann said. "There is nothing wrong with my daughter."  
Han shook his head, not sure what to make of it. But, something that an old man, Lucius, Han remembered, had said. _Hanalea had twins. _The old man had said._ Her daughter became the next queen, but Alister, her son, had inherited the demon king's magic. _Han swallowed as he realized what the baby was. "Get Willo." He said, looking at Cat, who had met Willo those so many years ago.  
"Why, what for…?" Cat said, not understanding what was going on.  
But Han simply shook his head. He couldn't describe it to anyone. He hadn't even told Rasia that they were 100th cousins or whatever. It all had remained secret. But the only one that help the baby, Nydia, was Willo. "We… we just need her. If Willo doesn't get here soon then…" Han remembered when his own cuff's were taken off. All the magic that had leaked out of him, and the pain that he had felt. "Just get Willo."  
Cat looked to Rasia, who had already nodded off. Han remembered what Willo had told him about his own birth. _You being born almost killed her._  
"Rasia," Han said, heading over to her bed and leaning down on his knees. "Rasia, you have to stay awake."  
"She just had a baby!" Martha said "Of course the lass is tired…"  
But Han simply shook his head. "She needs to stay awake."  
"Han…" Rasia mutters. "What's going on…?"  
"I'll explain later," He said, checking the queen's pulse to make sure her heart was still beating at a healthy-ish rate. "Or Willo. She'd be better at explaining it," Han looked over to Cat who was still standing in the room. "Go! Go get her, do you want the queen to die?" Everyone looks to Cat, who quickly hurries out of the room.


End file.
